1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network device and workflow processing system, and particularly, to a workflow processing system which connects a plurality of image forming apparatuses such as digital multi-function peripherals, and uses the image forming apparatuses as execution devices to execute a workflow.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, multi-functional apparatuses (to be referred to as digital multi-function peripherals hereinafter) which are based on a digital copying machine and have a number of functions have come into practical use. For example, the digital multi-function peripherals perform facsimile communication using a built-in scanner or printer. The digital multi-function peripherals also rasterize code data sent from a computer into bitmap data, and print it using the printer. Furthermore, the digital multi-function peripherals use the scanner to transmit images read by the scanner onto a network, and use the printer to print the images distributed from the network. Such functions have been added to the digital multi-function peripherals. Some digital multi-function peripherals also provide a box function. The box function stores print images and scanned images in storage areas which are prepared in the storage device of a digital multi-function peripheral in correspondence with respective users or sections, and outputs the images as needed.
There has also been proposed a system which implements a workflow using a plurality of digital multi-function peripherals connected to a network by utilizing such functions. In a workflow for approving an application form, for example, the applicant scans the application form and sends the data to an approver. Upon receiving the data, the approver executes approval processing and sends the data to the next approver. The final approver notifies the applicant of an approval, and saves the application form in a designated server or the like.
There is also a workflow for executing processing using different functions in respective digital multi-function peripherals. For example, digital multi-function peripheral A scans a document and transmits document data to next digital multi-function peripheral B. Digital multi-function peripheral B which has received the document data registers it with a server, and transmits a registration result such as location information to next digital multi-function peripheral C. Digital multi-function peripheral C which has received the registration result acquires the document data from the server and outputs it onto a paper medium.
To implement a workflow using a plurality of digital multi-function peripherals as explained above, there has been proposed a configuration in which a workflow management server managing the flow of a workflow is prepared, as described in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-34562. A configuration without such workflow management server is also available. In the latter configuration, a workflow system is configured by combining a job flow formed by jobs in a digital multi-function peripheral and the hot folder function of the digital multi-function peripheral. The hot folder function is a function of executing a job flow associated with a hot folder upon storing document data in a box area corresponding to the hot folder. The box area is an area prepared in, for example, a storage device such as a HDD for storing data such as document data. It is possible to implement a workflow by combining the functions, and including, as the end job of a job flow in a digital multi-function peripheral, a job for transmitting processed document data to a hot folder of a digital multi-function peripheral which executes the next step. Note that in a digital multi-function peripheral which executes the end step of the workflow, a job for printing or saving received document data is the end process of a job flow.
In the above-described workflow system without any workflow management server, however, if an error occurs halfway through a job flow forming a workflow, the following problems arise.
For example, when an error occurs in registration processing for registering document data with a server, only digital multi-function peripheral B which has executed the registration processing recognizes the result. When, therefore, an error occurs, the processing of the job flow stops at this point. In this case, digital multi-function peripheral C which outputs data onto a paper medium executes no process because it receives no data or instruction from digital multi-function peripheral B. Consequently, the user will never be able to know the reason why the output document of the workflow is not printed. The user, for example, cannot know whether the reason digital multi-function peripheral C does not output the paper sheet of the result is because processing the workflow is requiring a longer amount of time than expected or because an error has occurred in processing.
When a workflow as a whole is not managed as described above, only an apparatus which is processing the workflow can recognize the presence/absence of error occurrence, and if an error occurs, only an apparatus in which the error has occurred can obtain information pertaining to the error such as the apparatus in which the error has occurred and the type of error that occurred. For this reason, when the user suspects that an error has occurred, he/she must refer to logs in all apparatuses, thereby significantly reducing the productivity of error handling.